A Very Good Night
by Frayter
Summary: [OneShot] What should've happened in episode 4.21! LLJavaJunkie!


_**Just something I came up with a Saturday night. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Did you really think I did?**__**

* * *

**_

_**A Very Good Night**_

"_Do you wanna dance?" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You said you don't dance."_

"_Well, I'm a compulsive liar."_

Lorelai took his hand and he led her out on the dance floor. He put his arm on her lower back and she put hers on his shoulder. They started to dance slow. '_Luke can really dance.'_ Lorelai thought. They started out a few inches apart but they slowly moved closer. After a minute Luke could feel Lorelais breast against his chest. _'God, this is not good.'_ He thought. Lorelai laid her head down on his shoulder and pressed herself even closer. _'What am I doing? I can't do this! I can't be dancing this close to Luke. But I want to. No you don't Lorelai. Yes I do. I want this, I want Luke! I want Luke?' _She could now hear his breath and could feel how his heart beat faster. And so the song ended. Lorelai didn't want to let go of him, neither did Luke, but when Luke moves his arm she had to, or she would have looked stupid. A new song started, it was also slow.

"When you ask a lady to dance, doesn't it include two dances then?" Lorelai asked. She really wanted to dance another dance with Luke.

"Uhm, sure." _'Yes, yes, yes, YES!' _

Lorelai now put her arms around his neck and he out his arms around her back. His hand ended right above her but. '_His is almost touching my but. Am I okay with that? Of course I'm okay with that. It's Luke who is almost touching my but. Luke is almost touching my but'' _In Luke's head it was the same discussion. _'I'm almost touching Lorelais but. Am I allowed to do that? Well, she is not pushing them away so, maybe.'_ Lorelai decides to lean against him. She put her head against his shoulder again. This time she could smell how great her really smelled. She closed her eyes and took in his wonderful scent.

Luke couldn't believe he was able to hold Lorelai like that. And she didn't push him away. Her hair was almost in his face and the scent from it was unbelievably strong, and just amazing. She smelled really good. He put his face in her hair to even closer to her. He had stopped thinking about what he was doing a half minute earlier, so had Lorelai. They could feel the looks from the other peoples eyes but they didn't care. For them it was just Lorelai and Luke. No one else.

The song ended way to quick and now they walked of the dance floor because there were a fast song and neither of them really had the erg to dance anymore.

"You wanna go home?" Luke asked.

"If you walk me home."

"Of course I will walk you home, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

Lorelai laughed slightly. They started to walk down the street towards Lorelais house. _'This feels like a date. Is this a date?'_

"Luke, is this a date?"

"Uhm, do you want it to be a date?"

"Maybe, it feels like a date."

"Then it is a date."

Lorelai smiled and took his hand in hers and they walked quiet the rest of the way.

When they reached the house Lorelai let go of Luke's hand. She turned to she stood face to face with him.

"I had a great time" Lorelai said.

"Me too."

'_Should I kiss her? Is that what I am suppose to do?' _Luke moved his face forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Lorelai." He said and stared to walk.

Lorelai touched her cheek where he had kissed her. Without thinking she said;

"Luke, wait!"

Luke stopped and turned around. Lorelai walked to him. _'I'm really doing this; I'm now officially changing our lives.'_ She moved her face close to his and brushed her lips over his. It was a soft and sweet kiss and as sudden it had begun it stopped. Lorelai looked into his eyes and understand that she hadn't made a mistake. She moved closer again and this time Luke met her halfway. The second kiss was even better. Lorelai moved her arms around Luke's neck and Luke put his hands on the side of her waits. Lorelai decided to take the next step and slowly opened her mouth. Luke's tongue instantly touched hers and Lorelai let out a soft moan. Their tongues danced for a while and when oxygen became a must Lorelai broke the kiss. _'Wow, Luke can really kiss.' _

"Goodnight Luke." Lorelai said, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her house.

"Goodnight Lorelai." Luke said and walked away. _'A really good night.'_

_**.:End:.**_

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Give me reviews! We all want them. Be a nice person and make me happy!_**


End file.
